Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story
Poohs Adventures of Toy Story is a first Disney And Pixar Animated Movie Created by John Lassseter And Roy E. Disney It premiered on Disney Digital 3D December 2008. The remake version of this film was made in Directed by Andrew Stanton appeared on 1-17-2010 And 6-18-2010. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger Rabbit, and Eeyore met an old-fashioned cowboy doll named Woody, who is coordinating a reconnaissance mission around his owner Andy's birthday party in the days before Andy's family move to their new house. To Woody's dismay, Andy receives a new action figure in the form of space ranger Buzz Lightyear, whose impressive features soon see Buzz replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody, the former leader of Andy's toys, is disappointed and resentful at his replacement. Meanwhile, Buzz does not understand that he is a toy, and believes himself to be an actual space ranger, seeing Woody as an interference in his 'mission' to return to his home planet. Later, Woody wants to replace Buzz on a family outing. He intends to trap Buzz in a gap behind Andy's desk, but the plan goes disastrously wrong and Buzz is knocked out of the window. The other toys {except Pooh and the others} accuse Woody of attempting to murder Buzz out of jealousy, but are unable to punish him before Andy leaves the house with Woody, for an outing at the space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant. Buzz and sees Andy getting into his mother's car with Woody and manages to climb aboard, seeking revenge on Woody. At a gas station, while Andy's mother refuels the car, Woody ponders how he can return to Andy's room alone. Suddenly, Pooh and the gang appear and told Woody that they had followed him all the way from Andy's house. They believed Woody was innocent and didn't mean to knock Buzz out the window and intended to bring him back so they can prove it was a misunderstanding. But they also bring in Buzz, who confronts Woody and the two end up fighting and accidently land outside the car, which drives off and leaves the seven stranded. Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there. Realizing that they will face the wrath of the other toys if they return alone, Woody, with Pooh & friends, convinces Buzz that the truck will take them to a spaceship. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, thinking it to be the ship Woody promised him. While Woody and Pooh and the gang clambers in to try and rescue him, they are captured by Andy's next-door neighbor, the toy-destroying Sid Phillips. The seven desperately attempt to escape from Sid's house before Andy's family's moving day. There they encounter nightmarish mutant toys inhabiting his room, as well as Sid's vicious dog Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear toys just like himself. Crestfallen and in denial that he is a toy Buzz desperately attempts one last time to fly out of the windo but falls and breaks his arm. Woody and the others are unable to get a depressed Buzz to participate in their escape plan, even when the mutant toys show their true colors and repair Buzz's arm. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz with a firework rocket, but is delayed by a rainstorm. In the film's turning point, Woody admits that Buzz is a "cool toy", but despairs that he himself stands no chance of being Andy's favorite. Buzz changes his mind and decides that life is worth living even if he is not a space ranger, but Sid, wakes up before they can escape and takes Buzz {still strapped to the rocket}, to his abckyard launchpad. In cooperation with Sid's mutant toys and Pooh and the gang, Woody stages a rescue of Buzz and terrifies Sid into running away in fear of his own toys. But even after their efforts, the seven miss Andy's car as it drives away to his new house. Climbing onto the moving truck, they attract the attention of Scud. Buzz sacrifices himself to save Woody and the others by tackling the dog. Woody, with Pooh & friends, attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC. The other toys in the moving van mistakenly believe Woody is attempting to get rid of another toy, and toss Woody onto the road with buzz. The toys spot Woody riding on RC with Buzz, realize their error, and try to help them back into the truck, but RC's batteries become depleted, and Woody and Buzz are left behind. Woody then realizes that he can ignite Buzz's rocket and manages to toss RC into the moving truck just as Woody and Buzz go soaring into the air. Buzz manages to free himself from the rocket, and he and Woody and the others glide in the air until they land safely inside Andy's car. On Christmas Day at the new house, a reconciled Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. Pooh & friends decide to stick around for awhile to celebrate the holidays. As Woody wonders what gift may be worse than Buzz, a bark is heard downstairs-Andy has received a puppy. A surprised look on Woody and Buzz followed by an uneasy smile on both faces closes the film. Then the phrase "The End" appears after the movie faded out Trivia *Winnie the Pooh and Toy Story both came from Disney. Voice Cast *Tom Hanks-Sheriff Woody *Tim Allen-Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack-Jessie *Frank Welker-Bullseye *John Ratzenberg-Hamm *Jim Cummings-Winnie The Pooh/Tigger *Jim Morris-Andy The Little Boy *More Cast Movie Crew Lead Crew *Directed By Andrew Stanton *Co-Directed By Lee Unckrich *Written By Chuck Williams *Based On The Characters "Buzz Lightyear: Star Command", "Winnie The Pooh" and "The Woody's Roundup Show" Created By John Lasseter And Roy E. Disney *Based On The Book By A.A. Miline *Produced By Joe Ranft And Jonas Rivera *Executive Producer John Lasseter *Associate Producer Brad Lewis Songs *Music By Randy Newman *Lyrics By Phil Collins *Original Score Composed And Concuted By Hans Zimmer Crew *Edited By Joe Ranft *Production Designer Tim Hill *Art Director Kevin Reher *Modeling/Layout/Animation Supervisor Tim Hill *Additional Crew Supervisor Jonas Rivera *Supervising Animation Lead John Lasseter *Supervising Animator Andrew Stanton *Production Manager Brad Lewis Additional Crew *Sound Designer Tom Myers *Executive Music Producers Chris Montan *Casting By Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *"You Got A Friend In Me" Pefromed By Randy Newman *Story Lead/Artist Tim Hill *Art Lead/Art Team John Lasseter *Character Designer, Pixar Brad Bird *Visual Development Artist Brad Lewis *Layout Lead/Artist Tim Hill *Set Dressing Lead/Artist Brad Bird *3D Modeling Lead John Lasserer *3D Modeling Artist Andrew Stanton *Texturing/Shanding Artist Kevin Reher *Character Animation Lead Jonas Rivera *Character Animator Andrew Stanton *Characters/Sulimation Team Brad Lewis *Crowds/Background Team John Lasseter *Clean-Up/Inbetween Artist Jonas Rivera *Lighting Lead/Artist Andrew Stanton *Master Lighting Team Tim Hill *Shot Lighting Artist Andrew Stanton *Key Lighting Artist Brad Bird *Additional Lighting Lead/Artist Kevin Reher Toon City Animation Crew *Layout Artist Tim Hill *Animator John Lasseter *Clean-Up/Background Brad Bird *Inbetween/Effects Andrew Stanton *Additional Toon City Crew Kevin Reher *Additional 2D Animator Lee Unckrich Pixar Animation Studios Crew *2D Visual Effects Animator Chuck Williams *3D Visual Effects Animator Jonas Rivera *Rendering Lead/Artist John Lasseter *Optizimation Lead/Artist Andrew Stanton *Production Manager Tim Hill *Production Assistant John Lasseter *Production Coordinator Andrew Stanton *In Memory Of Justin Wright 1976-2010 *Image Mastering Team Brad Bird *Post Production Supervisor John Lasseter *Post Production Lead/Artist Kevin Reher *Director, End Titles John Lasseter *Animator, End Titles Andrew Stanton *Ink And Paint, End Titles Brad Bird *Background, End Titles Justin Wright *Render Pipline Group Lead/Team Brad Lewis *Production Engineering Lead/Team Lee Unckrich *Pre-Production Engineering Supervisor Kevin Reher *Pre-Production Engineering Lead/Team Andrew Stanton *Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Martin Country, Califlorina And The Walt Disney Studios Sound *Sound Effects Editor George Lucas *Supervising Sound Editor Roy E. Disney *Re-Recording Mixers Andy Nelson And Jim Bolt *Foley Editor/Mixer/Artist Walt Disney *Sound Producer Tom Myers *Music Editor John Powell *Orchrestrations By Patrick Doyle *Score Recorded At Abbey Road Studios, London *Score Mixed At Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, Califlorina *Music Contractor John Bell *Video Copyright Booker White And Walt Disney Music Library More Crew *Pixar Tractor And Renderman Software Development Team John Lasseter *Facilites By Walt Disney Animation Studios Facilities And High-Definition Services *HD And Facilities Editor Andrew Stanton *HD And Facilities Artist Brad Lewis *"Winnie The Pooh Theme Song" Courstey Of Walt Disney Records *"Woody's Roundup Theme Song" Courstey Of Walt Disney Records *"To Infinity And Beyond" Pefromed By Chorus And Buzz Lightyear Courstey Of Walt Disney Records *All Songs © 2010 Walt Disney Records And Hollywood Records All Rights Reserved. Courstey Of Walt Disney Records *Additional Screenplay Material Tim Hill *Paint, Check And Scan Lead/Artist John Lasseter *Scene Planning And Compositing Artist Brad Bird *3D Crew Tools John Lasseter, Brad Bird, Andrew Stanton And Joe Ranft Other Crew *Thanks For Helping At Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Feature Animation, Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios And Everyone Who Helped For Not Being This Possible. - *A/V Engineering John Lasseter *Admistration & Finace Brad Bird *Pixar Shorts Andrew Stanton *Pixar University Brad Lewis - *Craft Services By Luxo Cafe *Joe Ranft *Walt Disney *Lee Unckrich *Chuck Williams - *Production Babies *A *B *C *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z - *Approvited In Maya *Animated In Maronette *Rendered In Pixar's Renderman *Filmed With PixarVision ® *Color By Technicolor *Prints By Deluxe *Kodak Motion Picture Film *DTS Digital Sound In Scelect Theaters *Dolby Digital In Scelect Theaters *''S''DD''S ''Sony Dynamic Digital Sound With 8 Channels In Scelect Theaters *IATSE *No.586968 Motion Picture Association Of America - *© 2010 Disney Enterprises Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. *For Purposes Of Copyright Law In United Kingdom This Picture Was Created By Tech Toons, Pixar Animation Studios And Walt Disney Pictures And Television. - *Soundtrack Avaliable On Walt Disney Records *Toy Story 3 Game Avaliable On THQ *Toy Story 1 And Toy Story 3 Now Avalible In Stores On Disney Interactive Studios *Website: htpp://disney.go.com/toy_story_3/ *Production Website: htpp://www.pixar.com/ - *Animation Production By Toon City Animation Inc. *Produced By Walt Disney Television Animation And DisneyToon Studios *Distrbuited By Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Created And Produced At Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, Califlorina Category:TtalkosaurusRex Category:Ethan Kirchner Pictures Category:Ethan Kirchner Home Video/Home Entertainment Category:Ethan Interactive